Auger - Drilling too much into darkness
by lordrocsen
Summary: A reimagined version of most of the characters from Twisted Metal III & 4 for them to fit the Twisted Metal Black/Head On/2012 universe.
1. Chapter 1

Auger is a construction vehicle, to be more specific a drill car reinforced with everything you could find at a construction site. It has iron beams to the side and blocks of concrete to reinforce the back part of the car.

The drill has seen better days, its now a crude piece of metal ready to destroy everything at its path.

Buster Cobb was a construction worker, he heard about Twisted Metal, but he always considered it an urban legend, a myth to justify the violence that existed in Midtown and Harbor City.

Everyday, he woke up to work at a different construction site, always eager to use the driller machine, specially an old one that was really reliable.

After a hard day work, his pals used to pick him up and they went to have a couple of beers, that was the second best part of the day. Always the drill was the best one.

He always carried a little hammer with him, you never know when you have to bash some crackhead skull to avoid being robbed. And that fateful night wasn't any different.

The pub they used to go was closing for the night, so Buster and his pals decided to return home. As usual, they took the downtown part of the city, it was less crowded but dangerous at some times.

The joke that Brian told them was too nasty and the laughs of the group could be heard miles from there, if only there was any people left at this hour in this part of town. The four of them were good friends despite their origins.

Brian was a college rejected who decided to drop school and escape from home, the bad decisions took him to Midtown. Carlos was father of four kids, his wife worked twice as hard as him to feed them. Norman on the other side, he was in jail but never told why, some people say it was car theft.

"Spare a coin pal?" - The voice came from a hobo in front of them. Buster knew him, he was called Lance Wilder, a former wannabe actor who ditched his money in drugs and became a crackhead like most of the folk in the streets.

"Sorry dude, no change to spare" - Buster was honest, he got any money left that night, nor they pals.

"I am hungry dude, look at me, I am bones and skin, come on man, gimme some money" - Lance demanded.

The bunch only gave him a cold shoulder and decided to continue their way, he was only one.

"I asked well goddamit, screw you" - the scream that came from Lance mouth was charged with anger and then the first detonation was heard.

BOOM!

Brian was the first one to be killed, the bullet entered the back of his head and left him bleeding from a hole in his forehead on the ground.

The laughing man was now lifeless on the floor, his body still shaking from the shock in his nervous system. The three remaining folks looked at the hobo in disbelief.

"Told you I was hungry, you bastards" - the shambling man was all red faced and pointing at them with a gun, his hand was shaking in anger.

"Hey!, you better low that gun, now" - Norman shouted pointing at Lance, he was decided to jump to the hobo but the bullets were faster.

BOOM! BOOM!

The next shoots took Carlos and Norman, the hispanic father and the ex convict fell lifeless and the bullets catch them still in shock.

Buster seeing his pals die took out the hammer of his clothes, the hobo pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger.

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK

"Damn, jammed?" - Lance looked puzzled at the gun. "Spare some change now?, maybe them yes, its not like they gonna use it anymore" - he added with a grin.

The next thing Buster rememberd later was hitting the hobo with the hammer on the face and then taking the gun from his hands.

He fell over Lance and held the gun over the hobo´s face, the man was in really bad shape, not the smiling bastard who used to remember.

"You are gonna die asshole!" - Buster was decided to pull the trigger but then he heard the shouts.

"Freeze!, Midtown Police!, drop the gun right now!" - When he looked up he saw two cops pointing their guns at him.

"Help!, this crazy man killed those men and tried to finish me too because I saw him, he is drunk officers, please save me" - Lance voice was a credible one, no doubt he was an actor in the past.

"Drop the gun right now!, last warning" - Shouted the female officer.

Buster didn't want to die, at least not like this, so he dropped the gun and he became arrested. He later knew that the officers were called Roberts.-


	2. Chapter 2

The trial was fast, Lance got himself a good lawyer so it wasn't difficult to make him the victim due to his addictions and poor physical state.

Buster on the other hand was still on his prime and what you can call healthy in Midtown. Besides he was drunk and the psychological test indicated that he had some violent and psychopathic issues repressed.

Oddly enough Buster was thinking that they would send him to the electric chair for this, but they sent him to the asylum instead.

Some doctors wanted to run more tests on him.

Not any asylum, but Blackfield Asylum, a rotten place with a history of maniacs and murderers. He tried to plea for another place, even jail would have been better.

But the media made the case the central spot of all the tv shows and Lance finally got what he wanted...fame. With all the media pressure, Buster didn't stand a chance.

"Sorry, mister Cubb, I tried all that I could. But your case became part of the media. Maybe in a year or two if you show progress" - That's all his lawyer told him.

They say the first day is the worst, I think they never took into account that you lost the sense of time being locked up.


	3. Chapter 3

From this chapter on, things will be narrated from his perspective, in first person

Lots of days passed, and with each exam, with every night without sleep, I was losing the grasp of reality, my sanity was slowly going away.

But nightmares were something worst. That fatidic night when Lance killed my pals was revived in my dreams. Detail by detail, I remembered when the killed them and then the hobo laughing to me as I was carried away by the cops.

The laugh was the worst, that creepy bastard laugh was the worst and it was unbearable. Only one thing was capable of saving me from complete madness.

It was the sound of my drill, that old machine from work. Just remembering the crude sound of the metal twisting was sothing me.

Just when I was beginning to think that everything was lost, a visitor came, a man called Calypso.

He wasn´t a nice looking pal, with the scar in this chest, that bald head and his black glass eye, looking at me with that evil grin, damn, I thinked that he was some sort of psycho.

But he came a proposition. He wanted me to participate in a tournament called Twisted Metal.

"Blow off man, I am not in the mood for jokes, go find someone else with that twisted metal thing" - I replied.

Instead of backing off or punching me, he grinned even more and tossed me a newspaper.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Mr. Cubbs"- He said, his voice was deep and evil.

I looked into the newspaper, it was the Midtown News, an amarillist crap, but it was the main title that got my attention.

**LOCAL HOBO GOES FROM VICTIM TO STAR!**

It was an article about Lance Wilder, his sordid past, the road from victim at the streets at the hands of me to his new career in TV and now cinemas. Looking at his photo, grinning to me, my blood was boiling like it never was before.

"Second chance uh?, I might take it Calypso" - I said to the man in front of me.

Calypso did not answered me back, he just grinned and tossed me a pack, it had clean construction clothes together with a yellow helmet. But it was not all. I found one key.


End file.
